Elastico
Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to distract and usually annoy enemies by performing amazing feats with his elastic body. His one true place is with the circus. Personality Elastico is a very playful experiment that treats just about anything like a game. Being a natural contortionist, he amuses himself by stretching his body into fun shapes or using his abilities to pull little stunts or play jokes on others. Despite this, he can be very jumpy in immediate danger or if someone is trying to catch him. The one thing he dislikes more than anything is being grabbed or restrained, with the exception of hugs. This is proven when Stitch grabbed Elastico and called him "cousin," though it did calm him down. He also loves both of his families (his circus family and his ʻohana with Lilo, Stitch and the other experiments) very much. Elastico is generally very friendly and affectionate toward almost everybody. He is also very terrified of Gantu, screaming every time he sees him and grabbing onto Stitch's head when Gantu approaches. This is quite reasonable due to the fact that Elastico has been grabbed, choked, kidnapped, pulled, squeezed, blasted, netted and shackled by Gantu. Despite this, he seems to have gotten over his fear by "Checkers". Elastico is a fun-loving experiment, but also a bit of a prankster. He enjoys pulling pranks and teasing his enemies, often irritating them. He is also very mischievous and curious, sometimes breaking the rules for his own fun. But needless to say, Elastico is good-natured, loves entertaining his friends, and hates to see people sad, fight or argue. He also loves making jokes and playing around with his comrades. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 345 was the 345th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. 345 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 345 was activated. 345 eventually found his way to an international circus, where he was taken in and named Elastico by the troupe's ringmaster. A newspaper article with Elastico's photo shown was almost used as a sandwich wrapper by Experiment 625. When Gantu noticed the article on his ship, he snatched it and briefly read the section, then headed to the circus to capture Elastico. Meanwhile, Stitch, after being ignored by Lilo who was working on a new hula dance, followed Elastico to the circus. Stitch then tried to capture Elastico while disguised as a clown, but the latter teased Stitch and turned the whole thing into a game. Eventually, Elastico calmed down when Stitch grabbed him and called him "cousin." The entire audience began cheering for Stitch, who was then praised by Elastico's ringmaster. However, the crowd panicked when Gantu arrived, strangled Elastico, and put him in a net before fleeing. Stitch revealed that Gantu kidnapped Elastico, much to the ringmaster's dismay. He then mentioned how Stitch stole the show with his incredible stunts, and even invited him to perform in Elastico's stead, to which Stitch happily accepted. He later met the circus troupe and signed a contract permitting him to travel with the circus. Meanwhile, Gantu tried to teleport Elastico to Hämsterviel, but the experiment put up quite a fight and proved difficult for Gantu to control. Reuben wagered a sandwich on the ordea, though Gantu eventually disabled Elastico by blasting him and put him in shackles. However, he stretched out of the cuffs and under the teleport chamber just before transport. Elastico somehow packaged himself and then shipped himself back to the circus, reuniting with his ringmaster. Lilo later found out that Stitch ran away with the circus, so she paid him a visit and attempted to make amends. Just then, Gantu attacked and tried to take Elastico back, but was thwarted by Lilo, Stitch and the ringmaster's circus troupe. Elastico's family prepared for their next show in Las Vegas, while Lilo and Stitch made up. When the rigmaster saw that Stitch had a family of his own, the former voided the contract and let Stitch be with his ''ʻohana. After Stitch said his goodbyes, he and Lilo decided that Elastico's one true place was to stay with the circus. Elastico was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Gantu even put Elastico on his head, thinking the latter was Checkers. In "Remmy", Elastico was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Elastico, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Elastico participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, by strangling Leroys with his elastic body. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Elastico joins them for the song by playing the trombone. Stitch! anime Elastico made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel gave him the additional power to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., in order to turn Stitch into a harmless little puppy, thus making him easier to capture. However, Yuna was turned into a dog by mistake, and Stitch didn't realize it was actually her until he found her in a circus tent being tortured to do tricks for the circus. Gallery Trivia *Elastico is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Yaarp, Spike, Frenchfry, and Snooty. *Elastico's name, primary function, and one true place are revealed, but his number was never revealed in his episode. *Despite being very flexible, Elastico couldn't seem to escape the net he was captured in. *Elastico's pod color is green. *Elastico is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 345. Primary function: Distraction of hostile forces." *Elastico's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Clowns Category:Males Category:Circus performers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Silent characters